


Maid Automata

by SilverReignsSupreme



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ハヤテのごとく! | Hayate no Gotoku! | Hayate the Combat Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crack Crossover, Gen, Maids, Multi, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverReignsSupreme/pseuds/SilverReignsSupreme
Summary: Mey Rin, a female combat android, had an excellent track record working for the military organization, Midford. However, while on one mission, her creator is killed, and despite it not being her fault, she feels a terrible guilt. Due to her limited lifespan, she's decommissioned and taken out of combat, allowing her to expend her energy at a slower rate while living a civilian life. She decides to repay her creator by taking care of his son, Lau, and his childhood friend, Ran Mao, working as a maid at their residence. The three get along wonderfully, but Mey Rin constantly finds herself at odds with others in Lau’s and Ran Mao’s life; the most bizarre of which being his lecherous professor, Druiit. To complicate matters further, Mey Rin's past comes back to haunt her, as adversaries from her days with the Midford’s return with the intent to fight her. Through it all, Mey Rin does her best to live as happy a life as she can, knowing that she has less than a year before her lifespan ends.
Relationships: Lau/Ran-Mao (Kuroshitsuji), Mey-Rin/Ran-Mao (Kuroshitsuji), Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 1





	Maid Automata

Twenty years ago, emissaries from the far reaches of space began an assault on the residents of Earth. Namely, a species known as Humans. To combat this threat, humans created an android of their own, a warrior against invading alien machines. The Android was named… 

“Mey Rin. You’ve served us well. You have fought against many enemies we ourselves could not. As you are no doubt aware, only a short amount of your functional time is left. If you continue as a soldier, your body will cease in 30 days. However, I’ve received a report stating; so long as all armaments are removed, you may continue to function as long as 398 days. For your services, we leave the decision up to you entirely.” The words, though filled with praise, were nothing but a formality. That’s how the Marchioness always sounded, at least. She always spoke formally, without any hint of softness or excessive harshness. Everything about her was clean and flawless, so much so, it was often mistaken who here was the mechanical android. Even the small wrinkles beginning to show in her wizened face were straight and clean. Such a steady and scrutinised gaze, the robot in question straightened up a small bit more, even though her stance was supposed to be at rest. “Mey Rin,” For the first time since creation, Marchioness Francis’s face softened an almost indiscernible amount. “You’ve done more for the Midford Military Unit than imaginable. Therefore, all your remaining days are for you to decide.”   
The android in question blinked in surprise, a flustered flush rising on her face. “Up to me? Entirely? Eh, I mean, I don’t really-” A solid thought struck her. She lived longer if she lived in peace, but combat was all she knew, and all she was programmed to do. “If it’s anything, then my wish will be…” 

A hipster-trap cafe burst at the seams with college students shoving food into their faces before their next class. At an outdoor table near the door, two students sat and watched people go by, studying each one, while another drew a very detailed diagram of the muscular structure of a human. The taller of the two people-watchers hummed softly, his eyes closed as if he were ruminating intensively in the direction of an angel faced girl.   
"I bet that one's just broken up, and looking for some food therapy." He finally said, sitting back and flicking his long black ponytail over his shoulder to hang like the tail of a panther.   
"I was going to say rejected, she doesn't look like she lost anything she had except hope." The shorter of the two had short blue-tinted hair and a beauty mark. Instead of looking punkish, however, the blue merely looked cool and sophisticated, befitting a law major like himself.   
"Ah, but Vincent, isn't hope already lost?" The anatomy artist grinned widely, moving aside his lengthy mess of silvery white hair to look up from his hunched over position. "Hope without logical reason is merely a delusion."   
"Dri, as much as I love your input. What the fuck, dear?" The beauty marked blue haired one, Vincent, turned his piercing gaze toward the speaker, raising one quizzical eyebrow. Adrian merely chuckled and went back to his musculature.   
"He has a point," The tall, ponytailed man pointed out, though it was unclear which he was indicating. "You think I should make my next collection servants’ wear?"   
"Lau, where did that even come from?" A fourth member of their group, a strict-looking man in a sharp black three piece suit, had come up behind Lau. "You just finished a formal-wear collection. I thank you for allowing me to keep this suit, by the way." The newest addition stood with posture becoming of a plastic toy soldier, and his hair was gelled back enough to withstand a hurricane. Lau had never been more correct in choosing such a stiff square to model that suit, even if the stoic square had ridiculed another for being nervous about ‘merely standing straight and walking the way one ought, as rehearsed’. Poor new girl. She never did have a powerful presence.   
"Diedrich, Dee, my darling friend, it was tailored to you specifically for my show. It's worthless for me to keep it. It's not tailored to me, it'll fit as badly as something bought at a regular department store." The fashion design major leaned forward a bit, interlacing his thin fingers like a classical villain. "I have plenty of pictures. And I trust you will take magnificent care of it in case I need to borrow it back." There was no question as Lau slowly opened one eye to glare through Diedrich's soul. If anything happened to that satin brocade, any stain on the intricate silver weaving or pull of black silk, Lau would see to it the responsible party pay dearly. Fabric of such quality was not cheap, and that’s precisely why he chose it. Diedrichs facial muscles tensed in a sense of unease, even though he was certainly bigger than Lau in the first place, being built as if drawn by a Marvel superhero artist with arms the size of Lau’s skinny lanky waist. His moment of intimidation was gone like the breeze as Lau leaned even further back on the chair than before, balancing on the back two legs. "As for your first question, I'm thinking of hiring a maid to take care of the place for Ran and I,” he continued flippantly.   
"A maid? Like, the nice old lady kind, or the adorable live-in service girl? And why a maid specifically, and not a butler or cleaning person?" Vincent put his hand on Lau's knee to steady and push the chair down as his friend overbalanced. Vincent might be a man of business, but he was a man of equal business, no matter what.   
“Well, my dear, since you asked,” Ignoring Adrian’s special Look, Lau reached into his bag and brought out a sketchbook filled with added pages, fabric swatches, and colourful tags sticking out every which way. “I need another blue cat. Like Ran Mao, a girl who is undoubtedly beautiful but lacks one seemingly insignificant trait which then makes her undesirable to the fashion market. It’s easy to find ravishing girls, especially at the modelling agencies, but those girls have a tendency to be so ugly in personality, it hurts! And on the premise of young men, I know exactly where to find them. Ran Mao keeps getting turned away due to her height, but her strong aura makes heads turn, which is why she managed to get into Madame Hopkin’s agency. If I interview enough promising young ladies, I’m bound to scout out a beautiful candidate!” Pages turned in clumps, to keep swatches from falling, until Lau found the exact blue tag he was looking for. Diedrich had pulled up a chair and a light novel, unashamedly uninterested. Adrian and Vincent, on the other hand, looked fairly interested in the thought process unfolding. Vincent crossed his legs and leaned forward to delicately rest his head on one hand, studying the presented page, while Adrian put down his brown sketch pencil and pulled his other foot up onto his chair, beside the one already tucked underneath him. The swatch was clean bleached cotton muslin, crisp and white, pinned over a similar blue-black square of cotton. The sketch itself showed a maid, with a clean white ruffled bonnet and a mid-length dress with short puffed sleeves and white ruffled full-bodied apron. The apron had four buttons just below the waist, and a little note read in scribbled pen “Transform”. To the untrained eyes, it did just look pretty, but it was easy to see Lau was able to perceive so much more than a two-dimensional object. The figure the dress was sketched onto had round features and high fluffy twintails with large circle glasses. Just that gave it so much more of a sweet and honest feel, and mixed with the modest fabrics, one could almost smell home-baked bread and hear a small-town dialect. “Do you see? This, I’m never going to find a model like this at an agency! They’d kick her for smiling on the runway, or for having strong working hands, or something idiotic like that. If I want to portray the diligence of this, and carry it through to the rest of the theme, I need hard-working calloused hands and sun-kissed freckles, none of that conventional smoothness and flawlessness.”   
“Understandable, have a nice day,” Adrian muttered, knowing full well the type of human required, though much less about the aesthetics of the person. Knowing humans and how they work was both his greatest strength, intellectually, and weakest debility, emotionally. “But will you find more than one or…?”   
“I only need one suitable lady, one to be my star, and I can at the very least make a virtual showcase. I can try to get some of the drama students to lend me a hand too, in exchange for some costuming help. Dri, you’ll help me again, won’t you? You’re a worker, but you’re a very attractive worker- Vincent, don’t give me that look, I know he’s yours, I’m being subjective. Besides, I know you’d kill to see Adrian in a butler’s uniform." Lau pointed out, suddenly flipping a page and quickly jotting notes in the top corner before roughing out a slender androgynous figure.   
"Now what are you doing?" Diedrich looked up from his novel to question possibly the most eccentric of them. As he thought about it, he was sure he and Vincent were the only normal looking people at the table. Lau wore his own designs at all times, as those were the only clothes he owned, and that led to today's vibrant peacock blue kurta ensemble. Meanwhile, Adrian's long white hair and alabaster pale skin resembled something of a ghost or grim reaper when coupled with his baggy black trench coat and long black nails. Which of them is more obsessive and eccentric of the two, Diedrich wondered.   
"If that one's going to end up being my butler's costume, I require the added use of some sort of boney something. Or at least not covering my hair this time?" Adrian asked. "Be fully aware it may end up smelling like chemicals. I wash my hands after work, but that smell clings to clothing like no tomorrow." Diedrich's question was answered; Lau may be overly passionate about clothing, but Adrian worked at a morgue as a part time job and hobby. 

"Dieeeedrich. Are you judging people based on your shallow sense of social normalcy and apathetic lack of emotional knowledge and connection?" Vincent slowly pushed his novel down and away from Diedrich's face, a cocky knowing grin contorting his own handsome features. Colour rushed to the cheeks of the accused, heating his ears and face.   
"I hang out with The Devil Wears Prada, Mob Boss Politician, and I See Dead People, aren't I always judging? And aren't you always, as well, with your weird jedi mind trick?" Diedrich wasn't the only one who thought his company odd, but if they were regular, they may as well be machinery for as interesting a conversation he would find. Diedrich lifted his novel once more to continue reading. "More than that, I'm surprised none of you have noticed the time. Vincent is fine; our next class is in a half hour. But, Adrian, you might be late for work, and Lau, your bus leaves in no less than six minutes and thirty seconds, if it is on its daily delay."   
"This is why we keep you around, Terminator, to keep us punctual!" Lau laughed, but Diedrich was unamused. "C'mon, you made references to refer to us, so you can be Terminator. You're a strong dude, muscles the size of me, deep angry voice. And the German checks out too, eh?"   
"Isn't Arnold Schwarzenegger Austrian though? Is that not the equivalent of calling you Mamoru Miyano?"   
"Probably not, seeing as Austria at least speaks the same language as Germany." Lau thought for a moment. "Besides, the only people who mistake Japan for China are those woefully unaware of pretty much everything outside their community. Much less than the number of people who mix up Austria and Germany. Probably.”   
“You’re still going to lose your bus.” Diedrich reminded, prompting the scatterbrained designer to flip his bag closed and stand. 

Like the wind, Lau was gone.


End file.
